


my world needs you in it

by sapphfics



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Wonderland is off limits.





	my world needs you in it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published in 2015. I used they/them pronouns for Darling since Ginger doesn't know who she is.

Wonderland is off limits.

Ginger knows that. Everyone knows that.

It’s just -

Sometimes she dreams things.

And, sure, they start off normal, average, _predictable_.

There are blue skies and tall towers and handsome princes on horseback who come to save her, but then prince has a silver suit of armour and the sky turns a sickly green and - and then -

(If she’s honest, Hooper is little more than a distraction. She wishes she could say there’s something, anything, she feels for him but she can’t.)

So, in the daysweeksmonths that follow, Ginger tries to hold onto to everything she can about them.

They like to bake. They care about Ever After. They care about her friends. They care about her.

Ginger likes to imagine that if they took off the helmet, they would smile at her, and then -

She tries to remember every minor detail of their hug. Replays “It was my duty…and my honour” as though it were a favourite song forever etched into her brain. They were so tall. If she ever saw them again, would she know it was them without the armour? She likes to think so. People who leave that kind of impression on her don’t fade from her memory without a fight.

And on bad days (every day) she reminds herself that one day the curse will be lifted from Wonderland and the White Knight will be free, right?

(But then she remembers that the White Knight could travel to ever after if they wanted to - so why haven’t they?)

She isn’t sure she wants to know.

Hex, Ginger misses them so much.


End file.
